Ne me quitte pas
"Ne me quitte pas" ("Don't leave me") is a 1959 song by Belgian singer-songwriter Jacques Brel. It has been covered in the original French by many artists and has also been translated into and performed in many other languages. A well-known adaptation, with English lyrics by Rod McKuen, is "If You Go Away". Background "Ne me quitte pas" is considered by some as "Brel's ultimate classic". It was written after Brel's mistress "Zizou" (Suzanne Gabriello) threw him out of her life. Zizou was pregnant with Brel's child, but Brel refused to acknowledge the child as his own. Zizou later had an abortion due to Brel's actions. Brel first recorded the song on 11 September 1959, and it was released on his fourth album La Valse à Mille Temps. It was published by Warner-Chappell Publishing. In 1961 a Dutch-language version sung by Brel was released on the Philips label; entitled "Laat me niet alleen", with lyrics by Ernst van Altena, it was a B-side to Marieke (also a Dutch-language version). Brel recorded "Ne me quitte pas" again as the title track of his 1972 album. In a 1966 interview, Brel said that "Ne me quitte pas" was not a love song, but rather "a hymn to the cowardice of men", and the degree to which they were willing to humiliate themselves. He knew, he said, that it would give pleasure to women who assumed it was a love song, and he understood that.Dialogue between Jacques Brel and Geneviève de Vilmorin, interviewed by Emmanuel Poulet (RTL, 1966) The lyrics "Moi, je t'offrirai des perles de pluie venues de pays où il ne pleut pas" ("I'll offer you rain pearls from lands where it does not rain") are sung to a theme borrowed from the second part, Lassan (Andante), of the Hungarian Rhapsody No. 6 by the composer Franz Liszt. Other versions French *1959: **Simone Langlois (possibly the very first recording: Brel would have passed it to her prior to recording his own version ) *1961: **Maysa Matarazzo in Maysa Sings Songs Before Dawn and Maysa Matarazzo 1961 (released in Argentina). released again in 1966 álbum Maysa (1966). This version was used by Pedro Almodóvar in the movie Law of Desire (1987). Also used in 2001 for the Brazilian mini-series Presença de Anita (Anita's Presence) and in 2009 miniseries Maysa: Quando Fala o Coração. *1961: **Barbara chante Brel *1965: **Nina Simone in her June 1965 I Put a Spell on You album **Frida Boccara (some versions): 1. Duet with Luis Recatero (EP Belter 51532, 1965); 2. Frida Boccara Sings – 1967, LP Melodia, made in USSR (Поёт Фрида Боккара Д-20579-80); 3. Place des Arts – Montreal '71 Live (2 LP Philips, 1971 and CD 2006, Canada); 4.An Evening With Frida Boccara (1978, Live at Dallas Brooks Hall, Melbourne – 2 LP Philips and some CD compilations); 5. Un jour, un enfant – posthumous CD (1999) *1970: **Vicky Leandros – Brel asked Leandros to sing this song after they met in a French TV studio. The song was released on the album Ich Bin released January 1971 and on the French album Je Suis Comme Je Suis released in Canada (October 1971) *1974: **Gigliola Cinquetti in Bonjour Paris (album CGD 65978) **Mari Trini in ¿Quien? *1987: **Alison Moyet Appears as the B-side to "Love Letters" *1988: **Juliette Gréco in Gréco 88: Hommage à Brel **Sting live on his ...Nothing Like the Sun tour *1994: **Alison Moyet Appears as the B-side to "Getting into Something" *1995: **Isabelle Aubret in her Chante Brel album *1997: **Timna Brauer & Elias Meiri in their album "Chansons et violons" *1998: **Hugues Aufray in Hommage – Ils chantent Jacques Brel CD **Yuri Buenaventura in Herencia Africana **Miguel Bosé in 11 maneras de ponerse un sombrero CD **Faudel in the tribute album Aux suivants *2000: **Elena Kamburova in her album Дорога (The Road) CD *2001: **Natacha Atlas in her album Ayeshteni *''Maria Bill sings Jacques Brel'' *2002: **Paloma Berganza in the Avec le temps CD **Cirque du Soleil's 2002 production Varekai features a performance of the song. **Ute Lemper in But One Day *2003: **Candan Erçetin in her album Chante Hier Pour Aujourd'hui **Bic Runga in Live in Concert with the Christchurch Symphony *2004: **In-Grid in her album La vie en rose **Angélique Beauvence in the Still...love you CD **Wende Snijders on the Quand tu Dors CD **Alcione Nazareth in the Um Barzinho, um Violão Vol. 4 CD *2005: **Mikel Laboa in the Xoriek - 17 CD. **Pierre Bachelet in the Tu ne nous quittes pas CD. **Olivier Laurent ('à la manière de Patrick Bruel, Julien Clerc, Serge Lama, Johnny Hallyday') in Ces gens-là *2006: **Estrella Morente, a flamenco singer, on her album Mujeres, whose arrangement and performance is based on Nina Simone's. *2007: **Belinda Carlisle on the Voila CD. *2009: **Maria Gadú in the Maria Gadú CD & live at Vivo Altas Horas (Brazil) 19 September 2009. Used in 2010 for the Brazilian mini-series Cinquentinha. **Barbra Streisand sings a mixed French/English lyric on her album Love Is the Answer. *2010: **Brian Molko performed the song in the "I love EU" concert in Brussels .'' **Kellylee Evans in her album ''Nina *2011 **Celine Dion performs the song during her Las Vegas residency show, Celine *2012 **The song is featured in the Deluxe Edition of Celine Dion's album Sans attendre **Sophie Hunger on The Danger of Light (Deluxe Edition) CD *2013 **Concha Buika in her album La Noche Más Larga *2014 **Caro Emerald as a digital download performed in both French and English. *2017 **Wyclef Jean on J'ouvert (EP). **Gela_Guralia 23 June in Saint-Petersburg in both French and English Arabic *2012: **Mashrou' Leila's version "ما تتركني هيك - ne me quitte pas". Indie band from Lebanon performed the cover-version at Paleo Festival Nyon – (Chapiteau / Switzerland) in 2012. *2017: **Mike Massy adapted the song in Arabic, Lebanese slang "ما تفل Ma Tfell / Ne Me Quitte Pas" and released it in his EP "Le Délire". Lyrics by Nami Moukheiber, Arranged by Mike Massy. Armenian *1976: **Onnik Dinkjian's version "Yete Heranas." Recorded by Onnik Dinkjian with John Berberian (oud) and others (all from the US) on the album "Inner Feelings of Onnik." (US release) *2015: **Lilit Bleyan's version "Չթողնես երբեք": Recorded at Ardini studio (Yerevan, Armenia) Afrikaans *1980: **Laurika Rauch's version "Moenie weggaan nie". Dutch artist Herman van Veen performed a cover-version in the 2000s. *2011: **Herman van den Berg's version "Laat my by jou bly". Belarusian *2008: **Źmicier Vajciuškievič's version "Nie hublaj mianie" ("Не губляй мяне")was recorded on the album Toje što treba. Catalan *1965 : **Emili Vendrell – "No em deixis tan sol" *1967 : **Mercè Madolell – "No te'n vagis pas" *1968 : **Salomé – "No em deixis mai" *2005: **Albert Fibla – "No em deixis, no" Croatian *1971 : **Arsen Dedić – Nemoj poći sad Czech *1969: **Eva Pilarová, '' "Když mě opustíš"'' *1976: **Naďa Urbánková, Jestli rád tě má *1977: **Hana Hegerová, "Lásko prokletá" Dutch *1961: **Jacques Brel's version "Laat me niet alleen" *1968: **Liesbeth List's version "Laat me niet alleen". *25 April 2013: **Brigitte Kaandorp's version "Lieve koningin", an homage to (the about to be abdicating) Queen Beatrix. English The pop standard "If You Go Away", with lyrics by Rod McKuen, has been covered by many artists including Ray Charles. Different lyrics by Momus render the song as "Don't Leave" for his 1986 album Circus Maximus. American duo the Black Veils translate the song as "Don't Leave Me" on their 2009 album Troubadours, which includes translations of six other French chansons. Sang by Holcombe Waller in Ryan Trecartin's "Sibling Topics (section a)" at 23:10. *1967 ** Shirley Bassey released a version as a single which also appeared on her album And We Were Lovers. **Dusty Springfield popularized a multi-lingual French/English version for her album The Look of Love **Lana Cantrell, for her album And Then There Was Lana **Kim Weston, for her MGM album For The First Time *1968 **Glen Campbell recorded a version on his album Wichita Lineman. *1969 **Scott Walker recorded a cover of "Ne me quitte pas" on his third solo album Scott 3, originally released in 1969. Scott Walker released various Brel covers on the albums Scott 1, 2 & 3, which were translated by Mort Shuman. *1971 **Neil Diamond covered "Ne me quitte pas" on his seventh studio album "Stones". *1982 **Marc Almond covered the track with his band Marc and the Mambas on the album Untitled *1989 **Marc Almond recorded a second cover on his album Jacques, an hommage to Jacques Brel. *2003 **Shirley Horn, for her final album May the Music Never End **Cyndi Lauper recorded a version for her album At Last *2006 **2006: Art of Time Ensemble recorded a version with vocalist Martin Tielli on their debut album Live in Toronto. *2009 **Barbra Streisand recorded a multi-lingual French/English version for her album Love Is the Answer *2011 ** Dali's Car recorded for the album InGladAloneness *2014 **Storm Large in her album "Le Bonheur" **Caro Emerald as a digital download performed in both French and English. Finnish *1968 **Brita Koivunen "Jos nyt menet pois" *1979 **Toni Edelmann "Ethän lähde pois" *1984 **Susanna Haavisto "Ala vetää vaan" *1985 **Vera Telenius "Ala vetää vaan" *2010 **Samuli Edelmann "Ethän lähde pois" Frisian *2007: **Douwe Heeringa "Leafste bliuw by my" German *1963: **Marlene Dietrich "Bitte geh nicht fort" *1976 **Klaus Hoffmann "Geh nicht fort von mir"; "Bitte geh nicht fort" (1997) *1977 **Markus Pol Lass mich nicht allein Greek * 1971: ** Vicky Leandros in the album Pes mou pos mporeis (Tell me how you can). * 1979: ** Yiannis Parios in the LP Tha Me Thymithis (You will remember me), with the title "Mi me afinis mi" (Don't leave me, don't). *1996: ** Haris Alexiou in her live album: Gyrizontas ton kosmo (During my world tour). * 2007: ** Yiannnis Parios' live rendition of the aforementioned song. * 2009: ** Vassilikos in the album "Vintage" Hebrew *1974: Dani Granot Sang "Ana Al Telchi" - Please don't go(אנא אל תלכי), a translation by Dafna Eilat, in his album Shkiot Nashim Vechol Hashar. *1992: The late Yossi Banai sings Al telchi mikan - Don't go from here(אל תלכי מכאן), a translation by Naomi Shemer, in the Im neda' le'ehov – Songs of Jacques Brel (אם נדע לאהוב) record *2001: Rita and Rami Kleinstein sang the same Hebrew version live in their tour, that was later released on a CD, Rita Rami on Stage *2008: Itay Pearl Israeli composer http://www.itaypearl.com, wrote a song as a response to the original Jacques Brel version. *2009: Shlomi Shaban: Translated by Dory Manor, Al Telchi Achshav - Don't go now (אל תלכי עכשיו). Italian *1962: **Gino Paoli, "Non Andare Via" *1970: **Dalida, "Non Andare Via" **Patty Pravo, "Non Andare Via" *1985: **Ornella Vanoni, "Non Andare Via" *2006: **Petra Magoni & Ferruccio Spinetti, "Non Andare Via" Polish * 1986: ** Irena Jarocka & Jacques Hustin, "Nie zostawiaj mnie/Ne me quitte pas" * 1995: ** Michał Bajor, "Nie opuszczaj mnie" * 1995: ** Edyta Górniak, "Nie opuszczaj mnie" * 1998: ** Edyta Jungowska, "Nie opuszczaj mnie" * 2007: ** Joanna Jabłczyńska, "Nie opuszczaj mnie" Portuguese * 1974: ** Simone de Oliveira (Portugal) "Não me vás deixar (Ne Me Quitte Pas)" (J. Brel – David Mourão Ferreira)'' in Nunca mais a Solidão'' * 1979: ** Altemar Dutra (Brazil) "Se Você Partir" – Se Você Partir (Ne Me Quitte Pas) (J.Brel – Romeo Nunes) * 1989: ** Raimundo Fagner (Brazil) "Não Me Deixes" – Não Me Deixes (Ne Me Quitte Pas) (J. Brel – Fausto Nilo) Russian * 1973: ** Radmila Karaklajić's version "Если ты уйдёшь" (Melodiya, LP album "Радмила Караклаич" USSR 1973)Discogs.com: album "Радмила Караклаич" (LP, USSR 1973) * 1995: ** Igor Ivanov's version "Если ты уйдёшь" (CDRDM 502065, CD album "Игорь Иванов – Я тебя помню", 1995) * 2001: ** Mumiy Troll's version "Когда ты уйдёшь" Serbian *1968: ** Anica Zubović's version "Ako odeš ti" (Beograd Disk, EP "Anica" Yugoslavia 1968) Slovene *2009: ** Branko Završan "Saj ne boš kar šla" *2011: ** Jure Ivanušič "Ne zapusti me" Spanish *?: **Matt Monroe "No me dejes no" **Alma Ritano "No me dejes no" *1977: ** Angélica María "No me dejes no" *1997: **Sandy Aruba's salsa music version "No Me Dejes Mas" *2011: **Fito Páez: "Ne me quitté pás", Album: "Canciones para Aliens" Swedish *1968: **Lill Lindfors: "Om du går din väg" in Kom i min värld *1982: **Tommy Körberg & Stefan Nilsson: "Du får inte gå" in Tommy Körberg & Stefan Nilsson tolkar Jacques Brel *2000: **Maria Stoltz: "Du Får Inte Gå" in Franska chansoner Turkish * 1972: ** Zeki Müren "Beni Terketme" * 1975: ** Ertan Anapa "Beni Terketme" * 1977: ** Lale Belkıs "Beni Bırakma" Yiddish * 2008: ** Mendy Cahan's version "לאָז מיך נישט אַלײן" Multilingual * 2007: **Das Blaue Einhorn's version of "Ne Me Quitte Pas" in French and German, from their album Verkauf dein Pferd – Lieder vom Halten und Lassen (2007) * 2014: **Caro Emerald as a digital download performed in both French and English. Instrumental * 1982: ** Richard Clayderman, for his 1982 album 'Reveries No.2' * 2005: ** Charles Lloyd, in the album Jumping the Creek *2008: **Farhad Besharati, in the album Zenith In popular culture The song was used in season 1 episode 19 of the critically acclaimed TV show Person of Interest. "Ne Me Quitte Pas" was used by Spanish filmmaker Pedro Almodóvar in his sixth film, Law of Desire, in a striking performance by Brazilian singer Maysa Matarazzo. A parody of the song and the singer, as the archetypal chansonnier, was performed by Italian actor Gigi Proietti. References External links * SecondHandSongs cover hierarchy for 'Ne Me Quitte Pas' * Brelitude - List of 'Ne me quitte pas' cover versions * *See the article "List of Jacques Brel cover versions". *Alfred de Grazia: * Category:1959 songs Category:1959 singles Category:Pop ballads Category:Jacques Brel songs Category:Nina Simone songs Category:French-language songs Category:Natacha Atlas songs Category:Songs written by Jacques Brel Category:Caro Emerald songs Category:2014 singles